Managing A Rockstar
by Mase4321578
Summary: Clary is thrown into managing a rock band called The Mortal Instruments, what adventures will they go on? M for lemons later on.


Chapter 1

Managing A Rockstar.

Hello, I'm Clary Fray. I do backstage work for all the rockstars, dancers, singers, etc. At the Corral Theater. This is how I met the heart-throb and very tool-like world famous rockstar, Jace Herondale.

I was walking backstage and bumped into someone while checking my phones texts, I looked up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. I was mesmerized ... Until I heard the something, or someone I bumped into say "Who are you?" I then realized that I had bumped into none other than Jace Herondale, the 'Bad Boy' of Rock & Roll.  
His tanned and muscled body gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat and his white teeth where visible considering he was smirking, though I did notice he had a small chip in the front of his teeth. "I'm Clary." I stated The boy just smirked. Something I guessed got any girl he wanted.

"5 minutes until show time, lets go!" Said a voice over the intercom. Breaking eye contact with Jace, I looked down at my shoes witch where my favorite pair of shoes, my black high-top Converse. Jace thankfully left me alone shortly there after.  
So I started my little routine of making sure everyone had what they wanted and needed.  
The Mortal Instruments had just started to play, and I could feel the music river beating through the theater.  
Since the show had started I had nothing to do. So i waited backstage and started looking at the different wires running across the floor.  
Then I looked up into the mirror to be met with bright green eyes, fire red hair and a very small frame. I looked up and down at my outfit, which was nothing special. Black skinny jeans, a Muse T-shirt and my trust Converse. Today I had my hair in a french side braid, very Katniss like and it came Halfway down my ribcage.

I looked back down at my phone as it buzzed and read the latest text from my boss/ step dad Luke. It read. 'You are The Mortal Instruments new Co. Manager.'

No, no, no. The Mortal Instruments the band Jase is in, the practically most famous band the world. they where made up of five members.

Alec the drummer, Sebastian the electric guitarist, Jordan the base, and Jase the lead singer. Their backstage man was my best friend, Simon Lewis. Now I guess it's six, the manager, me.

I was backstage, leaning against the wall, when I heard somebody coming. I whipped my head around to see who it was, and was met with the same golden eyes as earlier. "I heard you're our new manager titch." came the voice of my newest problem: Jace Herondale. "Yes I am." I replied cooly. "And what did you just call me?" "Titch." came his smug reply. I think I even saw amusement in his eyes? "It means short person. And you are very short." It was true, he was just stating the obvious. I was only just reaching 5'1 , but that didn't give him the right to say that to me. "Well then Jacey." I said glaring at him " When do we leave for ya'lls tour?"  
"Jacey?" He asked me. " You call me Titch, I call you Jacey." "Deal" He said. wait did I hear him right? I get to call the worlds biggest rockstar Jacey? Oh, this is gonna be good.

" And to anwer your question Titch, we're leaving fo the tour tomorrow." "What!" I practically shrieked. " I can't leave tomorrow!" I sad "Why?" He asked, like he was genuinely confused that I couldn't just pack up my things and leave. " Because I hae to pack, and say goodbye, and make sure my brother Jonathan feeds my goldfish Raymond."

"Calm down Titch. He says. "We're leaving at like midnight, that should give you time to pack right?"  
Yea, I could maybe work with that. "Okay then." I said, just as the rest of the band walked in.

I looked at all of them,. Alec Lightwood, The one that looked the most punk. With his midnight black hair and startling blue eyes, His long lanky figure though made him look a little more scary than everyone else too.  
Then there was Sebastian Morgenstern, He looked downright terrifying, he had black hair like Alec , but instead of blue eyes, his where black and endless.  
Now we have Jordan Kyle, he looked like a teddy bear. Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular but cuddly build.  
Last but not least, we have my best friend since forever, Simon Lewis. He has brown hair that just falls into his eyes ,soft brown eyes and a swoop nose that looked a little like a ski jump his glasses looked just right on his face to go with his geek appearance.

"Fray" Simon greeted. It had always been a fun little thing we like to do by calling each other by his or her last name.  
"Lewis" I responded.  
"I heard you're the new manager?" He said it as more of a question than a statement.  
"Yes." I answered wearily. Si pulled me in for a hug and said "Poor poor Clare Bear."  
I couldn't help but giggle at him.  
"So, you two know eachother?" said Alec. "Yup" I said and then Simon added " Clary and I have been bestfriends since birth." "It's true." I said after seen the guys glance at us questionably .

"Well, we better be getting home now. See you tomorrow new manager." said Jordan  
I heard a chorus of "Byes" after that, and then it was just me and Simon.  
"You ready for tomorrow?" Asked Si  
"As ready as I'll ever be Lewis." I replied truthfully. Normally I wouldn't Be this calm, and I honestly don't know why I was being to calm right now. But for now I just wanted to go home, so that's what I did.


End file.
